She hates him, or doesn't she?
by Peetje
Summary: Lily is confused. She always hated James Potter. But does she still hate him?


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm still driving myself crazy. I should be working on a longer story, but there was another one shot that was bothering me. And although a write about Remus/Tonks most of the time, this one is Lily/James. Hope you enjoy it!

**She hates him, or doesn't she?**

Lily Evans was confused. She was doing her homework in the Gryffindor common room , when she was disturbed by a lot of noise, coming from the other side of the room. She looked around, only to find out that it were James Potter and Sirius Black again, getting into trouble.

She was about to get back to her homework, when James looked at her and her heart skipped a beat. Did she just imagine it, or did he give her a little wink, before getting back to what without any doubt was some stupid, childish prank. Then she realised that there was a hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Lily!", she heard her best friend Amy say. Lily looked at her, still confused about what had just happened.

"Are you okay?", Amy asked. "You looked like you were miles away."

"I'm fine," Lily answered. "I just got a little - distracted."

She tried to remember what she had been doing before the 'distraction'. She looked down at the table and saw her potions homework. She got back to work again, but had only written a few sentences when she got distracted again. Someone coughed, right beside her. Lily looked up and almost dropped her quill. James was standing right next to her.

"What do you want, Potter," Lily asked, not very friendly. That didn't seem to bother him.

"You know, we can go to Hogsmead again next weekend," he said.

"I know that Potter, I can read you know," she responded. She already knew what would come next. She had heard it al least a hundred times before.

"So, would you like to go with me," James asked, his cute smile tucking at the corners of his mouth. Lily mentally slapped herself. Why in Merlin's name did she just think he had a cute smile? She hated him. She had hated him since the moment they both set foot in the castle for the first time.

"No Potter, I will not go out with you. Will you ever understand that?", Lily sighed, before getting back to her homework.

"So why won't you go out with him?", Amy asked after James had left their table. "He has asked you out almost every week."

"Because I hate him," Lily said. "Because he has dated almost every girl in the entire school, because he's annoying, because he's always playing with that stupid snitch -" She took a deep breath and glanced at James again. "And because I hate him," she finished.

"Sounds to me like you have a little crush on him," Amy teased.

"I-do-not-have-a-crush-on-Potter," Lily hissed through clenched teeth. She threw her things in her bag and left the common room. She headed straight for the library, where she dashed her bag on the table.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," she muttered under her breath.

"Let me guess," a familiar voice said. "James asked you out again."

Lily looked around and saw a brown haired boy, sitting at the same table, reading a book.

"Oh, hello Remus," she greeted him friendly. "Yes, he did."

She began to get her homework out of her bag.

"Give him a break," Remus smiled. "He's had a crush on you since our forth year."

"He doesn't, he just can't handle the fact that I'm the only girl that won't go out with him, so he keeps trying."

Remus smiled again and said: "If that's what you want to think"

Lily didn't answer him, she pretended to do her homework until the library closed. Then she slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She was hesitant to go back, because she would have to face Amy again and, worst of all, James. Wait a second, when did she start thinking of him as James? She had called him 'Potter' for more than six years.

"Hey Evans, wait for me," she heard someone calling from behind her.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. The last person she wanted to see, the reason why she had spent most of her evening in the library, walked up behind her. She turned around and looked at him, with flashing green eyes .

"What do you want, Potter," Lily asked impatiently.

"I just want to talk to you," James answered. "Please?"

Lily rolled het eyes again. Why did he have to look so cute with that puppydog look in his brown eyes?

"You've got five minutes," she said, as cool as she could manage.

"I'd better hurry then." James took het hand and started running. Lily screamed as he pulled her into one of the secret passageways. Once they had exited it and ran up some stairs, she recognised the Astronomy Tower.

Of all the places he could take her, he chose the Astronomy Tower? That was almost as bad as a broom closet.

When they finally got to the top of the tower, they were both panting.

"How many minutes do I have left?", James asked. Lily couldn't help it, but she smiled.

"You can have another five," she gave in.

"I - er - I wanted to - er - tell you - something," James stammered, suddenly shy. Lily raised het eyebrows, but didn't say anything. She was a bit surprised though. She had never seen him act like that before. He stared at a point on the wall behind her and started to speak again.

"You know I've been asking you out a lot." Lily wanted to say something, but James continued: "And I know you keep saying no, but I'll keep asking you, because, well, because I'm in love with you," he suddenly blurted. "And - and - oh, just put me out of my misery now."

After that, he turned around, as if he couldn't look at her no more.

Lily's mouth fell open in utter surprise. James Potter was in love with her, Lily Evans? She thought about what Remus had said earlier, that James had had a crush on her since their fourth year.

She looked at James again, who was still standing there, staring into nothing. Had he been serious or had it just been one of his stupid jokes? Then she noticed the blush, creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. Lily had never seen him blush before. Could that mean that he was telling the truth?

"James," she whispered. He turned around and looked at her. When Lily saw the look in his brown eyes, she felt her knees go weak. She took a small step towards him. She knew she had to say something, she just didn't know what to say.

They stared at each other for several minutes, both of them not knowing what to say or do, until James leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Lily closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. Unconsciously she had been waiting for this moment. She kissed him back and wished that this moment could last forever. When his tongue parted her lips, she willingly opened her mouth.

Lily didn't know how long they stood there, but they suddenly heard a noise. They let go of each other and looked around to find out what caused the noise. In the shadows, they saw the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no," Lily whispered. "If that cat is here, Filch will be here any minute."

"Let's get out of here," James said softly. He took her hand again and they ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. They didn't stop running until they got to the painting of the fat lady.

"Lily," James said hesitant. She looked at him and smiled. She still couldn't believe it, she had kissed James in the Astronomy Tower.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me next Saturday? Please?" He had that pleading look in his eyes again. Lily put her arms around his neck again.

"Yes," she simply answered, before she kissed him again, until the fat lady said: "Are you going to give me the password any time soon now?"


End file.
